


kiss me, touch me

by peepeepantscity



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bossy Horny Jack and Really Gay Submissive Dave, Coming In Pants, Egregious Overuse of Nicknames, Extremely Self Indulgent Tbh, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepantscity/pseuds/peepeepantscity
Summary: "Sportsy...What are ya doin'?"Jack stills his hand but doesn't move away, "D'you want me to stop?"Dave swallows again, licks his lips, and opens his mouth, hesitating just a moment before whispering, "No,"
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	kiss me, touch me

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah AU where there is no freddys or kiddie stranglings and they're both just two cute fwiends thatve known each other for decades and enjoy going to vegas
> 
> probably ridiculously ooc but yknow what i do what i want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> written all in one sitting on no sleep so apologies for any errors

Jack drifted into some semblance of consciousness from a deep, inebriated sleep, splayed out on the adequately-comfortable king-sized mattress in a Vegas hotel. He slowly takes stock of his person, his surroundings, wondering what had roused him; cracking his eyes open, he became aware of a heavy presence. A presence that seemed to be surrounding him from all sides. Quickly waking up a little more, he tries to move, only to be stuck, and feels himself being squeezed around his midsection. He looks down to see a pair of very familiar arms.

"Dave..?" He croaks out, sleep-heavy voice rough and barely coming out as more than a whisper.

Dave--plastered against his back, he now realized--only snuffled against his neck in response, burying his face in closer, snoring lightly.

Jack pauses, unsure of how to proceed. As he becomes more cognitive, he feels Dave's soft puffs of breath against the back of his neck, making goosebumps break out across his skin. He wiggles a little, feeling restless, trying to get more comfortable, but Dave's grip is steadfast. Huffing lightly, he reaches up and pats at Dave's arm.

"Dave. Davey," He murmurs, just loud enough to wake the man enough to get him to let him move.

"Mnn," Came the response.

"Hey, man. Hey. I--"

Dave suddenly jerks back, clumsily removing the arms wrapped tightly around Jack with a deep, sharp intake of breath specific to a person coming to. Jack turns, blearily looking back to see him harshly rubbing the sleep from an eye with the meat of his palm.

"Shit--Sportsy, 'm sorry, didn't mean ta'--Uh," He babbles, avoiding looking at Jack and scooting a little farther away, "Guess I, uh, in my sleep--"

"It's okay," Jack quickly assures him, turning over fully so he can face Dave, ducking his head a little to try and catch his eye, "I just, uh, couldn't move."

Dave scratches nervously at his cheek, eyes flicking back and forth from Jack to the mattress, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jack insists, this time with emphasis, watching as Dave struggles to make eye contact with him, "I, uh," he clears his throat, "I don't mind."

Dave finally looks at him, mouth working uselessly for a moment before morphing into a lazy, but awkwardly forced grin, and he lets out a small huff of laughter, "Oh...Ya like ole Davey's big strong arms around ya?"

Jack smirks good-naturedly, not taking the bait. He knows Dave well enough by now to know that he's deflecting, so he calls his bluff.

"Yeah, maybe I do."

Dave's face immediately falls, mouth dropping open a little. In the soft moonlight pooling across the bed from the window, Jack can almost make out a strong blush spreading across his face.

"You--I--," Dave stutters, "Y-yeah?"

Jack smiles at the man, watching his long fingers tangle and fidget with each other. He feels too cold, colder than if Dave was still cuddled up against him at any rate. He thought, briefly, that he'd like to play with those fingers too. He was still feeling tipsy from the previous night's fun, before they'd stumbled into the room (" _It's a big bed, Sportsy, 'long as we say_ no homo _when we get in it, we're in the fuckin' clear, trust me_ ,") and fallen into bed, without even pulling the covers up before promptly passing out. He realized they hadn't actually said _no homo_. He really wanted to fiddle with those fingers.

Jack reaches out between them, brushing a feather light touch against the knuckles of Dave's. He glances up in time to see Dave staring at their hands, eyes widening. His head jerks up, looking at Jack with something akin to wonder. He swallows thickly, making Jack's gaze jump to rove along his neck and bouncing Adam's apple.

"Sportsy...What are ya doin'?"

Jack stills his hand but doesn't move away, "D'you want me to stop?"

Dave swallows again, licks his lips, and opens his mouth, hesitating just a moment before whispering, "No,"

Jack nods and moves forward, twining their fingers together. He smiles earnestly at Dave, who's watching him with wide eyes, flicking between Jack's nervously. His breathing is choppy and jittery. Jack only just notices that his hand has a bit of a tremor, so he tries to calm his nerves by rubbing a thumb along the back of it.

"Dave, it's alright," he repeats. When he doesn't seems to be calming down, Jack lifts the hand to his lips, brushing them against the back of it. What he doesn't expect is for Dave to let out a choked sob.

"Sportsy--," Dave all but whines, urgently, "Can I fuckin' kiss you?"

Jack startles, eyes widening. Dave's watching him intently, lips pursed in, and starts talking again when Jack doesn't respond immediately.

"I mean, bein's we're here an' all, if you wasn't too opposed to it, I just, y'know, and, uh--"

Jack shuts him up by surging forward and capturing Dave's lips with his own, punching the air out of him. He's chaste, but confident, moving against him with feeling. Jack's still got one of Dave's hands held prisoner, so he lifts his free one to brush over Jack's jaw before grasping it, gently coaxing him closer.

And that's just it, he's _gentle._ It's sweet, and shy, and it's nice, but it's a stark contrast to everything about the man he knows. And, if Jack's going to listen to the voice at the back of his head, he wants _more_ than gentle. _Really_ wants it.

So he reaches up, fists a hand into Dave's sleep-shirt, yanks him impossibly closer still and opens his mouth, coaxing Dave to do the same, and tilts his head to really deepen the kiss. Dave has a quick intake of breath, and when their tongues touch for the first time he full-on gasps into Jack's mouth, fingers tightening against his jaw. Jack moans into it, and he feels the hand still clasped in his keep making aborted tugs before Dave finally pulls back, breaking the kiss.

"Wait, stop, wait--" He breathes and pulls his hand free, then presses it to Jack's shoulder, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him before quickly pressing into him again, kissing him for real, bringing both hands up to cup Jack's face and pull him impossibly close. Jack moans again and wraps an arm around the back of Dave's neck to tug him in as well, his other hand still tightly fisted in his shirt. This. Fuck, this is more like it.

But then Dave's pulling back again, lips breaking apart with a loud smack and making Jack follow him with the smallest whine, and he's talking _again._

"Jack,"--Jack's heart thuds once, hard, against his chest at the use of his actual name--"this okay?"

" _Yes,_ Jesus Christ, why are you stopping--"

Dave laughs, breathless and disbelieving, "I wanna--"

Jack cuts him off again with his mouth, moving his arm to grasp the back of Dave's head and tug him in roughly, and Dave makes a startled noise but doesn't resist, matching Jack's intensity. Before long he's breaking the kiss again to speak, only long enough to say single words, breathing heavily into Jack's mouth before Jack seals their lips together again.

"Wanna--I wanna--look--at ya, Jack--"

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Jack huffs, making Dave bark out a genuine laugh that Jack fails to hold back a smile at by biting his tingling lip.

"It's a curse, Sportsy,"

"You look at me all _day_ ," Jack moves to mouth at his jaw, Dave's sharp intake of breath loud next to his ear, "Is that not enough?"

"No," Dave's response is immediate and too certain, catching Jack off-guard and making his heart stutter.

He sits up with a growl, shoving at Dave and flipping their position, pushing his shoulders into the bed roughly while he climbs over him, straddles him and leans down to kiss him again, hard and dirty. Dave's breathing is harsh, shuddery, and when Jack cracks an eye open he sees Dave's eyes are just barely open, eyelids fluttering and struggling not to close.

" _Dave_ ," Jack griefs at him, making him laugh again, breathless. Then his eyes soften, and he tries to slow down, slides his hands across Dave's jaw and up to his cheeks, leaning in again to press one soft kiss after another to his lips. It's all incredibly chaste, which, again, is fine, but yet.

Dave curls his fingers around Jack's wrists, and he shudders hard. God, he really wants those fingers on him. Scratch that, he needs it.

"Dave, touch me," he breathes out against his lips. Dave's eyes go comically wide and he squeaks out a " _What_?"

" _Touch me,_ Dave, fucks _sake_ \--" he grabs both of those stupid hands and yanks them forward and onto himself, one just below his rib cage and the other on his neck, nuzzling into it with a pleased sound.

"Holy shit," Dave grates out, sliding his hands across Jack's body with something like reverence, "Holy _fuck_ ,"

"Fuck, yeah, Davey," Jack praises, "Here, here--" he guides his hands up to his chest, moaning and grinding his hips down against Dave's abdomen when he pinches at his nipples.

Dave bucks a little underneath him, mouth falling open in a rush of air, "Fuck, Jack, I--"

"Don't stop, don't," Jack doubles forward, bracing himself on either side of Dave and pushing his ass back, moving it in a hard, slow drag over Dave's now obvious erection.

"Oh, God, shit," Dave keens, grasping at Jack's hips with a vice-grip.

"Yeah, yeah, m...move me, move--" he's cut off by Dave doing just that, pulling and pushing and grinding up into where their dicks have slotted together, "Fuck, Davey, you're so g-good,"

Dave whines, loudly, "Sportsy, fu- _uck_ fuck, keep talkin',"

Jack flashes a gap-toothed, shit-eating grin down at the man below him, eyelids drooping in a way that's making him look intoxicated.

"Yeah? You wanna--mmnf!--hear how good you are? How fucking g-ood you're making me feel, huh?"

Dave squeezes his eyes shut, nodding feverishly, " _Please_ ,"

Jack grinds down particularly hard and lets out a throaty moan, "Yeah, _so_ good, fuckin' perfect--so big, Davey, _fuck,_ yeah, you're gonna make me fuckin' cum,"

"Fuckin' _shit_ , Sportsy, where'd ya g-get a mouth like that?"

Jack smirks again, "I hang around a pretty bad influence,"

Dave smiles wobbly up af him, opening his mouth around a big, sappy grin, voice thick with emotion, "Sportsy, you know, I-"

"I know," Jack cuts him off quickly, closing his eyes and going faster, harder, chasing the high of an orgasm, "I know, I know, I _know_ \--"

"L-let me," Dave begs, hovering a hand in front of Jack's crotch, "Lemme, please, let me,"

"I c-can't," Jack hurriedly grasps his wrist; he knows if Dave so much as grazed it he'd shoot off like a fucking space shuttle. It's been...a long time, "I can't, too much,"

"Please, Jack, I--I've wanted this for so fuckin' so long," he borderline sobs.

"Dave," Jack warns. He slaps a hand over Dave's mouth, tries to ignore how he moans against it, and keeps chasing that high when he opens his eyes again he's met with such a complex look in Dave's that he loses his breath for a moment. It's adoring and trusting, sad and desperate, and he feels such an enormous swell of affection in his chest he thinks he might go into cardiac arrest.  
He really--fuck, he really...

"Dave, I--F-fuck, I think I--" He whines desperately, losing control of himself more and more, "Think I, r-really, might-- _ahh!_ \--be in love with you--"

Under Jack's hand, Dave gasps so hard that he wheezes with it, back arching and hips bucking up hard; he's biting his lip hard, his brows furrow pitifully, his eyes rolling back in his head, and his hand flails out to twist in the bed cover brutally while the other digs hard into the dip between Jack's hip as thigh. Jack shouts at the pain, panting through the pleasure laced through the sensation as Dave whimpers through his orgasm under him.

"Oh, fuck, Davey," Jack shudders, pulling his hand away and shoving it down his boxers. He's so close, so wet, it only takes a few strokes before he's cumming hard, as hard as he knew he would, hips jerking forward with every wave that rolls through him, voice breaking and wavering, "F- _fuck_ , shit, _ah_ , ah, oh, _shit!!"_

Dave's watching him with wild, rapt attention despite being in the throes of coming down from his own orgasm, breath ragged and looking wrecked. He's running his trembling hands all over Jack, squeezing, raking his nails; on his thighs, his stomach, and then--he can't control himself, he yanks down Jack's pants and fists his oversensitive dick, milking him for all he's worth, making him shiver and moan and gasp and cry. Under the intensity of it all, Jack feels twitching against him, and looks down in time to see Dave's cock twitching weakly, still in it confines, a few aftershocks of cum somehow managing to dribble out, and it may be one of the hottest things he's ever seen; he sobs as his legs shake so hard he isn't sure he'll be able to feel them, after.

Eventually, Jack's arms give out and he tips forward, flopping down next to Dave, half on top of him. They're both still working on getting their breathing back to normal, little twitches still wracking Jack's body, but Dave turns and wraps himself around Jack anyway, burying his face in his neck and breathing in deep. Jack laughs, breathless, but it sounds more like a shuddering moan than a laugh, body still stupidly oversensitive, and cuddles Dave back, tangling their limbs together and pulling him close, one hand cradling his head.

"Holy _shit_ ," Dave sighs heavily, "Wow."

"Mmhmm."

"You never told me you came like _that_ , Sportsy."

Jack laughs, self-conscious suddenly, "It's not....It's not like--It's been a while," He settles on, scratches at his nose, "What about you then! What was.." He raises his eyebrows and makes a vague gesture between them.

"That's just what you fuckin' do to me, baby,"

Jack scoffs.

"I'm serious! Okay, it's also been a while for me too, but, fuck, Jack. I told you I'd wanted you for ages, and. You just didn't fuckin' see yourself, Christ. There was no one working the engine of that runaway train, and I was stuck in the caboose holding on for dear life."

Jack snorts again, and Dave leans in and starts kissing at his throat, making his way up til he catches his mouth, pouring all the affection he still has the energy for into it. Which, to be honest, is still a hell of a lot. When he pulls back, he sighs good and deep and says, "By the way, I love you, too, Sportsy."

They both grin sleepily at each other, and then Jack says, "I know,"

Dave chuckles, reaching up to cup Jack's cheek, looking between each of his eyes, "That obvious..?"

Jack snorts, "Yeah, buddy. Sorry," and scrapes his nails across Dave's scalp, watching him melt a little, "But also, I did kinda find your diary."

Dave jerks back and splays his fingers across his chest, hamming up the part of mock scandalization, "Why, Sportsy! The goddamn nerve!"

Jack playfully smacks at his cheek a handful of times in retaliation, and they both dissolve into sleepy giggles. Eventually, Dave lights up a cigarette and they pass it back a forth until it's just the butt.

Of course, at some point one of them was bound to ruin the quiet. Of course, that someone was Dave.

"Yeugh, my undies feels like somebody stuffed a kiddin's guts in it."

"Dave."

"What! You made me cream my fuckin' shorts like I ain't done since I was a little nine year old shitstain, gimme some sympathy," He reaches down to tug on Jack's waistband, peeking inside, "Hmm, yeah, we're in a fuckin' predicament here."

Jack slaps his hand away and rolls his eyes, starts tugging his shorts off, "We'll just take 'em off then."

Dave grins and raises his eyebrows, opens his mouth to speak, but not before Jack cuts him off.

"No, you are not gonna make a sexual comment like we didn't just fuck."

Dave pouts, "You ain't any fun sometimes, Sportsy."

"One of us has to be the adult," As if by example, Jack moves to tug off Dave's shorts, but gets shoved away with a haughty sniff.

"I can do it myself, thank you. I'm a good little grown up boy."

"Yeah, you are," Jack props his head up on his elbow and gives him a smirk that morphs into a full toothy smile when Dave blushes and chews on the inside of his cheek, finally taking his pants off as a way to avoid looking at Jack.

"Ya play dirty, Sportsy. I think you're even more evil than me."

"You asked for it!"

"Hmm.." Dave scratches at his cheek, scrunches his nose up, feigning nonchalance, "Yeah, guess I did didn't I? Must mean ya just can't say no ta' me. You really must be in love with me."

Jack's gaze softens, "Yeah, I think so."

Dave gets embarrassed again, so Jack grabs his face between his palms and kisses him soundly, "You're really cute, Davey."

Dave smiles and pecks him back, "No, you."

This time, when they finally went off to sleep, Dave unabashedly clung to Jack like an octopus, kissing and nuzzling the back of his neck until neither of them could stay awake any longer and they were both snoring peacefully.

Tomorrow is a brand new day.


End file.
